mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Ryu's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Unlockable |unlock = |weight = Medium-heavy |final = |tier = |ranking = }} Ryu is a veteran unlockable character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was revealed during the Day 2 livestream at Super Smash Con 2019. His moveset and voiceclips are taken from and Street Fighter IV. His sprite design is based on his appearances in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Attributes Ryu's ground mobility is around average. Oddly, his air acceleration is one of the highest ones in the game, in direct contrast with his extremely low acceleration in the official games. Ryu has very good frame data, with most of his neutral and special moves falling under that category. Most of his moves have some an use in his core kit. His down special move can paralyze opponents and is especially good when punishing unsafe moves or baiting commits. His standard special move can gimp opponents with bad horizontal recoveries, due to its horizontal-only hitbox. Ryu also has an amazing combo game, with many of his tilts cancelling into one another, and then into his specials at kill percents. His back throw can create tech chase scenarios at low percents, turning into a kill throw at later percents. His forward throw can lead into aerial combos, due to having low base knockback and low knockback growth. Lastly, his down throw can create tech chase scenarios as well as aerial combos. Ryu does have some weaknesses, as he has a very poor vertical recovery. His horizontal recovery methods are also easily exploitable and laggy, thus, Ryu can struggle a lot against characters with great edgeguarding games or zoners. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Gallery Costumes Screenshots SSF2 Two Ryus.png|Two differently-colored Ryus taunting on Tower of Salvation. SSF2 Ryu Attacking.png|Ryu performing the third hit of his against on . SSF2 Ryu FSmash.png|Ryu hitting with his forward smash on Waiting Room. SSF2 Ryu Taunting.png|Ryu taunting on Hyrule Castle. SSF2 Ryu Dair.png|Ryu hitting with his down aerial on Suzaku Castle. SSF2 Ryu SideTilt.png|Ryu using his side tilt against another Ryu on Clock Town. SSF2 RyuOnSuzakuCastle.png|Ryu idling on Suzaku Castle. SSF2 RyuTaunting.png|Two differently-colored Ryus taunting on Devil's Machine. Misc. Splash screen - Ryu.jpg|Ryu's splash screen, from his gameplay trailer. Trivia *Steven had showed some of Ryu's sprites on his DeviantArt page years ago. The animation was removed weeks after, however. *His trailer which included Goku and Lucario was a reference to their fighting origins. Goku, like Ryu, is a martial artist while Lucario is a "fighting" type Pokemon who can learn fighting type attacks and various martial arts. **In the Super Smash Bros. Brawl mod, Project M, Lucario received some of Ryu's moves in the Street Fighter games for its moveset, like the Shoryuken for its up smash, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku for its neutral aerial. Category:Bonus characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series